Until Dawn x Supernatural- The Experts
by whovianawholock
Summary: After the events on Blackwood Pines, two men come to investigate. They call themselves the Winchesters.
1. Prologue

Ashley set down the ice pack that she had been holding to her bruised eye, sighing. "What if they don't believe us?"

Chris, who was sitting beside her at the table, tentatively took her hand. "They won't at first, but eventually they'll realize that nothing else explains everything that happened."

"That makes sense…" Ashley nodded. She glanced at the digital clock that sat slightly crooked on the off-white wall of the Blackwood Pines Police Station. It was around five in the morning, and it was still a bit dark out, but it had at least stopped snowing.

There was a rush of frigid air as someone opened the door, and Ashley turned to see who it was, wondering in the back of her mind if they had found Josh,

It was two men with serious expressions on their faces and guns at their sides. The shorter man walked up to the desk and flashed some kind of ID. "Who do I talk to about the Blackwood Wendigos?" He asked softly; too quietly for Ashley to quite make out his words.

His taller companion elbowed him and gestured to the table where Chris and Ashley were sitting.

Ashley quickly averted her gaze as the men approached them, not wanting to seem rude.

Chris looked up at them. "Can we help you?" He was tense, ready to jump up and defend himself and Ashley if need be.

"Relax, kid, we're not going to hurt you or your girlfriend." The shorter one said gruffly.

Chris and Ashley both blushed at this, but neither saw the other do so.

"We'd like to talk to you about Wendigos." The taller one said, much more calm and polite than the other man.

Chris blinked in surprise. "Who are you?"

"We're the Winchesters. We're experts."


	2. Chapter 1

"Have you found Josh yet?" Sam asked. She was speaking to Sheriff Annie Cline, who had been in charge of the original Washington case, and had now been given the new one as well. She was sitting in the sheriff's office, fidgeting nervously.

"No, not yet," the sheriff replied, "I'm sending an officer to look for him in the mines soon, we're a bit short staffed at the moment, I'm sure you understand."

"Don't just send one, he or she won't be safe!" Sam exclaimed. "Send a team of them, and send them armed!"

Cline sighed. "Samantha. There's nothing down there. You're in shock."

"Yes, there is. I saw it. It nearly killed me. The Wendigos-"

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Chris. Sam looked to the sheriff to check if it was alright if she answered, and Cline nodded.

Sam picked up the phone. "Yeah Chris?"

"Sam, there's two guys here who know about Wendigos. They want to talk to you." Chris told her.

Sam's eyes went wide. "I'll be right there."

Sam sat down, joining Chris, Ashley, and the men who called themselves the Winchesters. She pulled her chair closer to the wobbly table, grimacing slightly at the sound the old chair leg made against the floor. This police department was severely underfunded, and it was dreadfully obvious.

"So who are you two?" Sam demanded. "I won't tell you anything until I know."

They looked at each other and then nodded slightly. The shorter one looked at her. "We're the Winchesters. I'm Dean, this is my little brother Sammy." Dean ignored his brother's huff of annoyance at the nickname. He continued, "We're hunters."

Sam raised an eyebrow, imagining that men who spent their free time slaughtering helpless animals would be very upset at having the tables turned on them by a Wendigo.

"Not regular hunters. We hunt monsters and demons, all the supernatural and paranormal bastards that run around trying to kill people."

"So you're here to get rid of the Wendigos?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sammy answered. His voice was softer than his brother's, kinder. "What can you tell us about what happened up on that mountain?"

"See for yourself." Chris put a notebook on the table. "We've all been working on writing everything down, since we got to the station. We didn't want to forget anything."

Ashley glanced at Chris, then back at the hunters. "It's not as organized as I would like, but I did my best. At the beginning, we all wrote down what happened, the events.  
She turned a page and pointed. "Here's where we wrote about all the clues we found that helped us figure out what was going on. And here…" She turned a few more pages, "Is where Mike wrote about the Sanatorium. That's separate because there was a lot that happened there."

Sammy took the notebook and looked it over, notice a few droplets of blood on the corners of some pages. He'd expected as much.

"Oh, wait, you might need this." Chris exclaimed suddenly. He began rummaging through his bag, and he pulled out the old leather-bound journal that the flamethrower guy had left behind. He gave it to Sammy. "This belonged to the old guy with the flamethrower. He, uh… he saved my life, so… if there's any way I could have it back when you're finished with it…"

Sammy nodded and opened the journal. His eyes widened at something. "Dean."

Dean looked over. "What?"

Sammy pointed to a name written at the bottom in the inside front cover. It was a signature, so nearly impossible to actually read, but they recognized it. "Victor." Sammy whispered.

Chris blinked. "What?"

"Victor Milgram." Dean repeated. "He was a friend of our father's. I always wondered where he went. He knew more about Wendigos than anyone."

Chris nodded a bit. "I could've told you that last part. I'm sorry you lost a family friend."

"Don't be, we're used to it." Sammy mumbled.

Ashley blinked. "What?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. Do you mind if I make marks in your notebook?"

"Not at all. Whatever you need to do."

The two men stood to leave. "We'll be in touch." Dean said.

Sam stood. "Wait!"

They stopped.

"Please, keep an eye open for Josh. I mean, he's a dick, but I don't want him to suffer a fate like Hannah and Beth."

Sammy nodded. "We'll do what we can."


End file.
